


A Push In The Right Direction

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ragnor Being An Awesome Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jocelynn is awake, Alec is starting to regret his kiss with Magnus. He gets advice from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push In The Right Direction

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Ragnor was so awesome and I wished they could've kept him around. This idea came while rewatching Malec and the season finale. Unbeated.

 

****

Alec quietly slipped out of the infirmary as a sobbing Jocelyn continued to embrace Luke and Clary.

 

It had been an hour since Magnus had used the spelling book to wake her up.

 

She had embraced him and Izzy, thanking them for all they had done to help Clary.

 

He saw Magnus in the hallway, sitting on a bench, and sipping tea.

 

They stared at each other, everything felt so strained and awkward.

 

Magnus stood up, "I've said everything I've needed to say Alexander, and the ball is now in your court."

 

Magnus stood and walked off, Alec was sure he was headed home for his loft.

 

Alec went to his room and locked the door; the events of the last forty eight hours had left all of them reeling.

 

Jace; his parabatai, was now with Valentine and they had no idea where he was.

 

Lydia; She had allowed him to back out of their wedding after Magnus had shown up.

 

She had wanted him to be happy, she deserved so much happiness too, but thanks to Hodge, who had betrayed them, she was now in a coma.

 

Magnus; the high warlock of Brooklyn, who had thrown his perfectly ordered world into confusion.

 

Alec had never met someone as unique as him, as a Shadowhunter he had never spent so much time around Downworlders unless he had to.

 

Magnus was so at ease and so confident in himself, yet Alec could sense some vulnerability.

 

Alec knew he was regarded as a moody stick in the mud person by many people.

 

When he had kissed Magnus, he had felt liberated for the first time in his life.

 

Now he was starting to feel regret and guilt.

 

"Why do I have to feel drawn to an immortal? What was I thinking kissing him in front of everyone?"

 

"He should ask himself what he was thinking falling for a Shadowhunter."

 

Alec jumped up to find a warlock standing in the room.

 

He had two small horns protruding from his temples, and his clothes were definitely from the mundane Victorian era. His hair had some gray in it.

 

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Alec asked. He didn’t have his arrows but he definitely knew how to fight. 

 

I’m not here to fight you Shadowhunter,I am Ragnor Fell." He replied.

 

The name clicked, the mission Jace, Clary, and Magnus had gone on, a demon had followed them and Ragnor had been killed.

 

"You're dead." Alec spoke and then could've kicked himself.

 

Of course spirits were real; anything could exist in the shadow world.

 

"Very astute." Ragnor replied, in a wry tone.

 

"Why are you here?" Alec asked.

 

"Because I care deeply for Magnus, I've known him for centuries. I've seen him in every mood and so many things he's faced."

 

"I know he's an immortal and I hate that it's bothering me."

 

"He's been through so much worse than you have, trying to live with both his human and demon side, being reviled by his human parents when his powers emerged."

 

Ragnor stepped closer, "He also knew at an early aged he preferred both genders, love was love as far as he's concerned."

 

Alec watched Ragnor pace a bit, "In the shadow world not many judge a person by their preferences. But for humans, anything different is to be reviled."

 

Ragnor's voice was bitter, "Magnus has faced human contempt time and time again for being gay whenever he had a male lover. He's also faced racism for being of Asian descent."

 

Alec felt pain for all Magnus had endured over his many centuries.

 

"Magnus very seldom falls for mortals, it isn't easy watching someone you love age and then die, while he remains forever young."

 

"I feel bad for what I said to him at his loft when he was trying to get me to call off the wedding." Alec said truthfully.

 

Alec really has misjudged him.

 

Ragnor glared at him, "Camille broke his heart and for a century, Magnus closed himself off, not allowing himself to love or get close to anyone."

 

Until him, Alec realized.

 

"And you're letting Camille win again; she brought up Magnus's immortality, knowing how much something like that would bother a mortal."

 

Alec felt shame at himself, so caught up in his own feelings, what everyone else would be thinking of him, never thinking of how much doing something could cost Magnus.

 

Magnus had come to his wedding, in front of so many Shadowhunters, putting his heart and dignity on the line.

 

"My sister is right, I am repressed."

 

Ragnor looked pleased, "Now we're getting somewhere, why did you kiss Magnus?"

 

"Because when Lydia allowed me to be free of the wedding, I felt liberated. I knew I had feelings for Magnus. I kissed him because I felt free."

 

"And do you think you can just go back to the way things were?"

 

Alec sat down on his bed, "Of course not, it's far too late and it would be impossible."

 

He looked into Ragnor's eyes, "I still can't believe someone as unique as Magnus could fall for me, Alec Lightwood, always following the rules, and hates facing his feelings on anything."

 

He sighed, "I truly don't deserve him."

 

Ragnor smirked, "No argument here."

 

Alec stood up, he wasn't going to be repressed any longer, Magnus was right, no one knew what the future held.

 

He wouldn't let Camille get to satisfaction of ruining anything else, however long he and Magnus would be together, Alec knew he'd try his very best to be a good boyfriend.

 

He smiled at Ragnor as he went to unlock his door. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me, don't be a stranger."

 

Ragnor grinned, "Oh I'm sure you'll see me again eventually."

 

Alec opened his door and headed out of the institute, a summer breeze hit him, and the night seemed endless, full of possibilities.

 

He then quickly headed toward Magnus's place.


End file.
